


Phát minh vĩ đại nhất đời cha là con

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Love, M/M, Weddings
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Phát minh vĩ đại nhất đời cha là con

[Fanfic Viết][Stony] Phát minh vĩ đại nhất đời cha là con - NyNy

Chiếc máy trên kệ vẫn phát ra thanh âm, đó là một bài hát nào đó mà Tony vẫn không cách nào nhớ ra mình đã từng nghe ở đâu. Gã nhịp chai rượu đắt tiền xuống sàn theo tiết tấu bài hát, khiến căn phòng vắng vang vọng hai thứ thanh âm - một bản nhạc dịu êm và một thứ thanh âm trong veo của thủy tinh khi va đập. Lẩn quẩn trong căn hầm tối, lại vẩn vơ một tiếng khóc nấc nghẹn ngào, khi tờ lịch giở ra ngày 16 tháng 12.

***  
Anthony lại khóc rồi, tiếng khóc buồn lắm, giằng xéo tâm tình của kẻ chứng kiến như tôi. Nhưng nhịp tim của tôi vẫn không loạn nhịp, nó vẫn im lặng khi tôi chạm vào, như thể điều đó không chút can hệ gì tới nó vậy. Thật tàn nhẫn!

Tôi vươn tay mình, muốn ôm trọn dáng hình nhỏ bé ấy vào lòng, nhưng khi tay tôi định chạm vào Anthony, dáng hình bé bỏng ấy lại run rẩy khiến tôi dừng tay. Tôi nhận ra bản thân không cách nào ôm lấy đứa nhóc ấy, không cách nào cả.

Tôi cúi người xuống, ngồi đối diện Anthony, tôi vươn một ngón tay, xoa nhẹ giọt nước mắt mặn chát, nhưng cũng như bao lần, giọt nước mắt cũng vẫn mãi rơi, vẫn mãi lăn dài trên bờ má gầy còm.. Bàn tay trong suốt của tôi vẫn không cách nào ngăn chặn nước mắt của nó.

Thế giới của tôi đã khép lại từ lâu lắm rồi. Nhưng tôi vẫn ở lại chốn này từ rất lâu, lâu đến mức đã bao nhiêu lâu tôi rồi cũng chẳng còn nhớ rõ. Chỉ biết nhìn đứa con trai mình từ kiêu hãnh, oai vệ đến trượt dài tăm tối, rồi lại bừng sáng. Tôi không biết nói gì hơn ngoài lòng kiêu hãnh của bản thân.

Anthony luôn là phát minh vĩ đại nhất đời tôi. Thằng bé là tạo vật hoàn mỹ nhất, hơn hẳn những gì tôi có thể để lại cho cuộc đời này.

Tháng năm dài quẩn quanh Anthony, tôi cay đắng nhận ra bản thân đã từng sai lầm nhiều như thế nào. Từng bỏ qua biết bao nhiêu sắc thái trong trái tim non nớt ấy biết bao nhiêu. Trong những ngày thơ ấu, trái tim cứng rắn của một người cha đã bao lần kìm bước tôi ôm chặt lấy nó, vì tôi tin chỉ có nghiêm khắc mới khiến con tốt hơn.

Thế nhưng con ơi, nước mắt chảy xuôi chứ có bao giờ chảy ngược đâu con. Cha vẫn luôn yêu con, yêu rất nhiều, chỉ là chưa bao giờ dám nói cho thành lời.

Cũng đâu ngờ vì không dám nói ra mà lại để đổi về cả một đời day dứt của tôi và một đời tổn thương sâu sắc của thằng bé. Đó mãi là nỗi nhức nhối khôn nguôi, khi bản thân là một người cha lại khiến con mình dựng nên cho bản thân những bức tường giả tạo, chỉ để bảo vệ trái tim non nớt của nó. Đánh đổi biết bao lần Anthony có cơ may được hạnh phúc. Đánh đổi biết bao lần.. Thế nhưng cuộc đời lại chẳng dừng lại trong khoảnh khắc để tôi sửa chữa mọi thứ.

May mắn thay, vẫn có một người đã bước qua tấm màn kiêu hãnh, chạm vào nơi yếu ớt nhất tâm hồn nó trong những ngày buồn nhất đời ấy. Có những đêm quanh quẩn bên thằng bé, tôi nhận ra vượt hơn cả những lần nó được xoa dịu là trái tim nhỏ bé, dại khờ của Anthony bị cướp đi rồi. Sẽ chẳng có gì nếu người cướp lấy tim nó chẳng phải là tên Steve Rogers kia.

Đó từng là bạn thân của tôi. Nhưng giờ đây lại chẳng phải.

Bởi lẽ, giây phút thằng khốn đó tổn thương trái tim vụng về của nó là tình bạn này đã không còn trong tim tôi. Không còn chút gì cả. Nếu có thể, tôi muốn dùng chính tay mình bóp nát tên khốn kiếp ấy vì dám tổn thương Anthony, nhưng rồi tôi lại nghĩ, bản thân lấy tư cách gì trách Steve đây? 

Tôi ngước nhìn tên khốn tóc vàng bước vào hầm, nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy đứa con trai bé bỏng của mình. Gã dùng chất giọng ấm áp xoa dịu tim nó, dùng hạnh phúc trong ánh mắt mình san sẻ cho tim nó niềm vui.

Tôi vẫn luôn biết Steve chính là thứ thuốc diệu kỳ của đứa con trai ngốc nghếch này. Nó sẽ chẳng còn là nó nếu ngày kia nó mất tên khốn ấy. Những vết thương lòng tôi gây ra cho đứa con trai bé bỏng, rồi cũng chỉ có mình tên khốn ấy có thể xoa dịu. Đúng là một tên khốn tuyệt vời! - Tôi cay đắng thừa nhận. 

Cảm ơn Chúa trời, dù đã đôi lần không tin Ngài, món quà mà Ngài trao cho Anthony, món quà mà Ngài trao cho con trai con, quả thật là sự cứu rỗi lớn lao nhất cho cả cuộc đời lầm lỗi. Nếu được, con nguyện bước vào cả Địa ngục chỉ để đổi về cho con trai mình một đời bình an, vui vẻ.

Và giây phút tôi không cầm được nước mắt, dẫu cho bản thể tôi rồi cũng chỉ là một mảnh hồn trong suốt, là ngày tôi đứng bên lễ đường nhìn cả hai trao nhẫn cho nhau. Tôi cúi người hôn vào đầu Anthony, tôi mỉm cười vui sướng dẫu con không cách nào nhìn thấy:

"Chúc con một đời bình an vui vẻ."

Theo tia nắng, đôi mắt nâu của con như xuyên suốt qua hết thảy. Con nhìn tôi chầm chầm, đôi môi con run rẩy:

"Cha.."

Khoảnh khắc ấy tôi cũng ngỡ ngàng, khi Steve cũng gọi tên mình. Tôi nhận ra cả hai có thể nhìn thấy mình sau bao nhiêu năm dài lâu, và tôi liếc nhìn gã từng là bạn mình.

"Nếu dám làm Anthony tổn thương, tôi thề-"

"Tôi cam đoan bảo vệ em ấy một đời yên ổn. Nếu có ngày Tony thương tổn, thì ngày ấy chắc hẳn là ngày tôi lìa đời rồi." - Gã từng là bạn tôi lập tức thề thốt.

Tôi bật cười, trước khi trái tim tôi như đập lại lần nữa, như ngày tôi chứng kiến con ra đời, trải qua bao thăng trầm để tới ngày hôm nay. Tôi xoa đầu con trai mình bằng tất cả sự dịu dàng của năm tháng đã qua.

"Cha yêu con, Anthony."

"Yêu con.." - Tôi thì thầm. - "Yêu rất nhiều." 

Và tôi đặt tay con mình lên tay Steve - gã bạn khốn khiếp mà con mình đã chọn, dù có đôi phần không hài lòng. Nhưng biết sao được, chỉ vì Steve là bến đỗ bình yên của Anthony. Là chốn cuối cùng và cũng là chốn duy nhất..

Từng muốn vì con mà lau nước mắt hoen bờ mi. Nhưng đến tận cùng, thứ con cần không phải là một ai đó để lau nước mắt, mà là một ai khác, sẽ cùng con sẻ chia nỗi buồn. Nếu không là Steve, sẽ chẳng là ai khác, nên đành chúc phúc con.

"Chúc cả hai mãi mãi hạnh phúc."

"Cảm ơn cha." - Tony mỉm cười, đôi mắt con như ngày còn bé, nhìn tôi tràn ngập ngưỡng mộ và kính trọng. Bấy nhiêu cũng đủ khiến tâm hồn day dứt của tôi phần nào nguôi ngoai.

"Cảm ơn anh." - Tôi liếc Steve lần nữa, nhưng nhìn hai bàn tay đan chặt nhau, lời trách cứ không sao thốt ra.

Thôi vậy, cứ xem như là vì Anthony. Dù tên Steve trăm ngàn điểm xấu trong mắt tôi, nhưng ít ra, gã ta đứng thứ hai thì chẳng ai đứng thứ nhất cả. Thế nên tôi đành miễn cưỡng chấp nhận.

Tôi mãn nguyện khép lại mắt mình, để khi bàn tay được một ai khác nắm lấy, tôi mới mở mắt mình. Hoá ra là em - Maria yêu dấu, em dịu dàng ôm lấy tôi. Và tôi cũng mỉm cười ôm lấy em.

"Anthony rồi sẽ hạnh phúc."

"Em cũng tin là thế!"

"Đó là tất nhiên, nó mãi là phát minh vĩ đại nhất đời anh, nó xứng đáng với hạnh phúc. Mãi mãi là như vậy."

Chúng tôi nắm tay nhau, tiến về nơi Địa đàng, cùng nhau hạnh phúc, tựa như con trai tôi rồi cũng sẽ hạnh phúc nơi trần thế bên tình yêu cả đời nó vậy.

Yêu con, Anthony của cha.  
Howard Stark.

__________  
Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc.  
Vui lòng không mang bài khỏi blog


End file.
